


After the Hellfire

by rychuu



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: I love Twins AU sue me, Other, Twins AU Twins AU Twins AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rychuu/pseuds/rychuu
Summary: A sequel to this drabble here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167720/chapters/39520795Kurochi and Jaden have left to the new house, leaving Kokichi alone to contemplate his life decisions and past.





	After the Hellfire

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for possible mentions of past abuse
> 
> Enjoy!

Kokichi silently waved the to the car and its passengers as it pulled out of the driveway, and even continued to wave until it was very well out of his sight and down the road. His brother, Ranji and Jaden were going to their new house while he, the rest of D.I.C.E., and some movers dealt with everything left behind.

Yet Kokichi stood there, silent and staring off into the distance, hesitant and unwilling to go back inside the place he used to call hell on earth.

Kokichi drew in a deep breath, and steeled himself. He couldn’t just sit outside and twiddle his thumbs, however. Not when there was work to be done.

So Kokichi spun around with a flourish, and walked right back inside the house.

His face immediately scrunched up from the smell. An awful, artificial cologne he associated with the demon who owned this land. Something no doubt was extremely expensive, but it smelled horrible.

Or, maybe it was just the negative associations that was twisting his stomach into knots.

“Kokichi,” Glenn called out in English, catching his attention. “Oscar and Alana said that the master bedroom’s all cleared out. Looks like Kurochi and Jaden took care of the kitchen. There’s this storage room full of random junk and occult stuff, and there’s, uh.” Glenn cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. “Looks like two bedrooms for kids.”

“Hmm…” Kokichi eyed down the hallway, at the storage room, and nodded. “The stuff in my and Rochi’s old rooms, most of it can probably go. The toys… Well, bag them, and me and Rochi can decide what to do with them later. The occult stuff’s probably my mother’s.”

“Huh? Really?” Glenn blinked. “I thought your mom was the good one?”

“She was,” Kokichi clarified. “She just liked demons, ghosts, and witch stuff. My father absolutely hated it.” Kokichi scoffed. “I bet he couldn’t _wait_ to shove everything of hers in the storage room. I want anything related to ghosts, witches, demons, the occult, whatever bagged or boxed and brought to the new house.”

“Uh… Sure.”

Glenn then made his way back to the others, shouting one thing or another as they did as Kokichi told. Most of them moved to the storage room, seeing as there was far more to deal with.

“I’m gonna start on the bedrooms and getting all the toys,” Kokichi announced, not really caring if anyone heard him as he made his way into what used to be his room first.

While he was surprised, he felt like he should have expected it to look almost exactly as how he left it.

As he looked around, walls a medium, pale purple with only the wall where his bed was pressed up against being white. His old bed was rather large, a queen size he’d guess. An especially large bed for such a small child.

Cautiously, he made his way over to the bed. It was made up to pristine perfection, not even a hair out of place. The thought made Kokichi scowl.

So, to ruin his father’s vision, he roughly threw himself onto the bed, wrecking its perfection. Immediately, he grabbed a pillow, and threw it across the room.

Lost in a giddy frenzy, Kokichi started laughing as he grabbed various objects from the bed and threw them onto the floor. He even eventually grabbed the old quilt he knew oh so well and crumpled it up into a large ball before he kicked it to the adjacent wall.

Kokichi took great joy and pleasure in utterly destroying the room, and he had so much energy to do so. Stuffed animals, games, pillow fluff, blankets and sheets decorated the floor in a horrid array of chaos.

And Kokichi couldn’t stop laughing.

Throwing himself onto the bed again, Kokichi continued to laugh. He laughed, and laughed, and laughed harder still. He couldn’t remember the last time he laid in that bed and laughed so hard.

Tears started forming in his eyes. He cried bitter tears, and laughed hollow, manic laughter.

The bed he remembered spending so many painful nights in, the bed he remembered comforting his elder twin brother after every assault he endured and kept under lock and key, the bed that he felt was the only safe space he had in that hellhole of a house.

It was so bitter to find himself enjoying its destruction.

“Uh… Kokichi?”

Glenn’s voice caught his attention, and he lifted his head up to look at him. He wore such a concerned, even frightened expression. “You doing okay, kid?”

“Yup!” Kokichi chirped, quickly wiping his eyes as subtly as he could before sitting up. “Never felt better!”

Glenn glanced around the room. “You’ve made a huge mess.”

“Sure did!” Kokichi grinned. “Looks way better this way. Don’t you think?”

“Uh… Sure.” Glenn didn’t seem all that convinced, and he averted his gaze. “So, I called Ranji. You’re going back to the other house.”

“Huh?” Kokichi tilted his head. “Why?”

“… Well, I figured, Kurochi’s got Jaden, sure, but…” Glenn cleared his throat. “I think he’ll need you too, you know?”

“Oh?”

Glenn nodded, a curt, and short little thing. “Yeah. So Ranji’s gonna be here in fifteen minutes for you.”

“Hmm… Okay.” Kokichi hopped out of the bed, looking over the disaster he had caused. “… Hey, Glenn?”

“Yeah?”

“I think I want to keep the bed and bedding,” Kokichi muttered with a soft hum. “Yeah. I wanna keep it.”

Glenn raised a brow, seemingly confused, but he only shrugged. “Sure. You’re the boss.”

“… Yeah. I don’t know what I want to do with it,” Kokichi admitted. He smiled fondly as he stroked the mattress with his fingers. “But it’d be such a shame throwing away such a nice bed.”


End file.
